thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мариам Футапье
Mariam Futapie '''- глава горничных и одна из Трех Героев Королевства Люцифиан. Эксперт по шпионажу и убийству, Мариам передала все свои знания приемной дочери, Нэй. Также выступала в качестве одного из самых верных последователей принцессы Рилиан. '''Mariam Futapie is the Head of Maids and one of the Three Heroes of the Kingdom of Lucifenia. An expert in espionage and assassination, Mariam imparted all she knew to her foster daughter, Ney, and acted as one of Princess Riliane's most loyal followers. History История Early Life Молодость Родишаяся в EC 468, в юности Мариам служила в Асмодеанской Армии, где стала частью отряда "Серебряный Воробей". Имея превосходные навыки, она получила звание генерала, когда ей было всего девять лет. В EC 477, Мариам и её отряд были назначены авангардом отряда "Золотой Дракон" для вторжения в Королевство Люцифения через Babul Desert. Пока шли до места назначения, Мариам предала свой отряд и восстала против него до того, как они успели дойти до Люцифении. После того, как она присоединилась к отряду Люцифении, Мариам служила в подчинении короля Арта, сражаясь бок о бок с Леонхартом Авадония, а позже - с Эллукой Клокворкер во время Асмо-Вельзенианской войны. Во время войны она столкнулась с Гастом Веномом, наёмником и бывшим солдатом Асмодеана, после чего они познакомились. На каком-то этапе, он рассказал Мариам о смерти своей сестры и объяснил свою страсть к войне в качестве наёмника: это была единственная вещь, которой он владел. В районе этих событий, она встретила местного кузнеца из семьи Лэнгли и после этого навещала его каждый раз, когда ей требовались его услуги. В EC 490, Мариам, вместе со своими вышеупомянутыми товарищами, вернулись с войны, известные как Три Героя. После смерти короля Арта, война закончилась, и Мариам ушла в отставку, выступая в качестве Главы Служанок в Дворце Люцифения королевы Анны. Born in EC 468, Mariam enlisted in the Asmodean military at a young age, becoming part of Silver Sparrow Unit. Excelling in her abilities, she attained the rank of general by the age of nine. In EC 477, Mariam and her unit were assigned as the vanguard of Golden Dragon Unit for the invasion of the Kingdom of Lucifenia through the Babul Desert. While heading to their assigned location, Mariam betrayed her unit and rebelled before fleeing to Lucifenia.The Daughter of Fog After she joined the Lucifenian ranks, Mariam served as a subordinate to King Arth, fighting alongside Leonhart Avadonia and later Elluka Clockworker during the Asmo-Beelzenian War.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 During the war, she encountered Gast Venom, a mercenary and former soldier of Asmodean and they became acquainted. At some point, he told Mariam about his sister's death and explained his desire to fight as a mercenary because it was all he knew. Around this time, she met the local blacksmith of the Langley family and visited him whenever she needed her weapons repaired.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 By EC 490, Mariam, along with her aforementioned comrades, emerged from the conflict as legends, referred to as the Three Heroes. After King Arth's death, the war ended and Mariam retired to a life of servitude, acting as the Head of Maids in the Lucifenian Palace to Queen Anne.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Twiright Prank В EC 491, Мариам узнала, что Эллука воюет с Министором Преси и вмешалась, спасая свою подругу. Вместе они победили министра, убили его, и Эллука смогла изгнать злого духа (демона) из дочери королевы, Принцессы Рилиан. После события Мариам нашла девочку без сознания, Нэй, и удочерила её. Узнав о том, что Преси сотрудничает с Abyss I.R, Мариам встретилась с Эллукой и Леонхартом для того, чтобы поделится своими результатами. Когда Леонхарт показал, что он усыновил принца Алексиеля, Глава Служанок спросила у него, как он будет справиться с воспитанием двоих, описав то, что она тоже удочерила ребёнка недавно. Глядя на Эллуку, горничная спросила, готова ли она обучать ученика, т.к не хотела брака. Эллука ответила ей просто: "Никогда". In EC 491, Mariam discovered Elluka in a battle with Minister Presi and intervened, rescuing her friend. Together, they defeated the minister, killing him, and Elluka was able to exorcise the demon from the queen's daughter, Princess Rilane. After the event, Mariam found an unconcious girl, Ney, and subsequentally adopted her. Learning that Presi collaborated with Abyss I.R., Mariam met with Elluka and Leonhart to share her findings. When Leonhart revealed he had adopted Prince Alexiel, the Head of Maids asked how he would handle raising two children at once before decribing that she too had recently adopted a child. Looking toward Elluka, the maid inquired if the mage was willing to train an apprentice since she was unlikely to marry. Elluka simply told her, "Never."Twiright Prank Story Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Асмодеан Категория:3 Героя Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Люцифения Fateful Days Роковые Дни Несколько дней спустя смерти Анны в 499 EC, Мариам была вызвана Эллукой. Поспешно входя в Зеркальный Зал, Глава служанок почувствовала чужое присутствие и быстро прервала атаку, направленную в её спину. Она обезоружила противника с помощью удара по запястью и развернулась к Эллуке, которая жаловалась на её "привычку пинать". Мариам спросила у Эллуки, что она делает и Эллука ответила, что из-за смерти Анны она собиралась уезжать, и ей нужно было убить всех, кто её знал. Мариам ответила, что этот игрушечный ножик не смог бы её убить, приближаясь к деревянному ножу и касаясь его. В этот момент она заметила, что у него откидное лезвие. Услышав дурацкий план убийства, она улыбнулась и пожала плечами до того, как поинтересоваться, зачем ей вообще уезжать. Эллука объяснила, что после смерти Анны и Арса у неё нет обязательств оставаться, и Мариам ответила, что Эллука никогда не менялась, шутя над нестареющим лицом Эллуки и её детским характером. Позже она пыталась уговорить ее остаться. Эллука предложила ей завести преемницу, но Мариам отнеслась к этому скептически. Эллука уверяла её, что это займет всего пару лет, если у человека есть талант, что побудило Главу Служанок спросить, нашла ли Эллука такого человека. Та пыталась задеть Мариам тем, что она была заменима и в качестве горничной, на что удивленная Мариам, готовая объяснить ей обратное, заметила присутствие Нэй. Её приёмная дочь извинилась и предупредила Мариам о том, что Леонхарт хочет, чтобы она взглянула на нового мальчика-прислугу. Мариам согласилась, зная о том что слуга был принцем, и сказала Эллуке, что они продолжат разговор как-нибудь в другой раз. Вздохнув, глава ушла с Нэй, чтобы посмотреть на нового слугу, Аллена. Однажды Мариам увидела, как Шартетта Лангли разбила вазу и извинялась за то, что она плохая горничная. Мариам успокоила её тем, что, несмотря на это, Шартетта старалась как могла. A few days after Anne’s death in EC 499, Mariam was summoned by Elluka. Hastily entering the Hall of Mirrors, the Head of Maids felt a presence and swiftly parried the attack aimed at her back. Disarming her assailant with a kick to the wrist, Mariam turned to face Elluka complaining about her “kicking habit”. Glaring, she asked her friend what she was doing and Elluka teased that, with Anne’s death, she was leaving and had to kill everyone who knew her. Mariam responded that toy knives couldn’t kill, moving to pick up the wooden dagger and lightly touching it. Seeing the blade suddenly retract a razor from its hilt, she noted its sophistication. Hearing her friend’s ridiculous assassination plan, she smiled and shrugged before asking why she was planning on leaving. Elluka explained how, with Anne and Arth dead, she had no obligation to stay and Mariam replied that she never changed, joking about Elluka’s ageless façade and childish character. Afterwards, she pleaded for her friend to stay. Elluka suggested she train an apprentice to replace her instead but Mariam remained skeptical. Elluka assured her it would only take a few years if the person had talent, prompting the Head of Maids to ask if she found such a person. Elluka teased Mariam’s implication that she was replaceable and the maid, surprised, prepared to explain the contrary before sensing another presence, looking behind her to see Ney. Her foster child apologized and alerted Mariam that Leonhart wanted her to take a look at the new servant boy. Mariam agreed, aware the servant was the former prince, and told Elluka they would continue their conversation another time. Sighing, the head maid left with Ney and examined the new servant: Allen.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 At some point, Mariam watched Chartette Langley break a vase and the girl apologized for being a terrible maid. Mariam reassured her that, despite Chartette’s negligence, she was still trying her best.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Асмодеан Категория:3 Героя Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Люцифения Reign of Evil Господство Зла Двадцать седьмого декабря, EC 499, в день рождения Принцессы Рилиан, Мариам приказала Аллену, Шартетте и шести другим прислугам навести порядок во дворце, сказав им о том, что Королевские семьи соседних стран будут принимать участие в балу. Во время праздничной ночи Мариам заметила очевидное истощение Аллена и спросила, не устал ли он, советуя ему отправиться в зал отдыха прислуг на отдых, так как им надо будет убирать после того, как бал закончится и заметила, что он очень похож на свою сестру, хотя они и имеют совершенно разные позиции в жизни. Удивленный, Аллен спросил, не умеет ли она читать мысли, но Мариам ответила, что нет. Эллука затем дразнила свою подругу за то, что та скрывает такую силу. Когда Аллен спросил, является ли его очевидное сходство с сестрой проблемой, Мариам объяснила, что Эллука уже убедила всех в том, что их сходство — простое совпадение. Затем она обнаружила, что проблема была в том, что Рилиан его помнила, но год, который он провел с ней, доказал то, что она по-прежнему не обращала внимания на правду. On December 27th, EC 499, the day of Princess Riliane's birthday, Mariam ordered Allen, Chartette, and six other servants to clean the palace courtyard, telling them that the royal families of neighboring countries would be attending the ball. During the festivities that night, Mariam saw Allen's apparent exhaustion and asked if he was tired, telling him he should rest in the servants' quarters since they would need to clean up once the ball was over. Soon after, she teased how he and his twin sister shared the same face but had such different stations in life, discerning his exact thoughts from his expression. Surprised, Allen asked if she was a mind reader but Mariam denied the notion, saying she wasn't. Elluka followed by teasing her friend's own denial of such a power. When Allen asked if his obvious resemblance to his twin was a problem, Mariam explained that Elluka had already convinced everyone otherwise and that Allen's resemblance to Riliane was a coincidence. She then remarked how the issue was Riliane remembering him, but that the year he spent with her unnoticed proved she was still oblivious to the truth.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 После попытки убийства Рилиан в EC 500, несколько следующих дней Мариам была одна из немногих, кого Рилиан подпускала к себе. Спустя около недели после дня рождения принцессы, Мариам узнала, что Леонхарт был найден мёртвым в реке, и присутствовала на его похоронах. Увидев его приемную дочь, Жермен, она молча обняла ребёнка; её плечи дрожали. Некоторое время спустя, Кайл Фризис спросил у посыльного разрешения посетить Люцифению; Мариам была одной из выбранных слуг, но Кайл отказался от неё, заменив её Алленом. Несколько дней спустя Мариам явилась на зов принцессы Рилиан, входя в Зал Звуков и слушая её приказы. Из-за того, что Король Кайл отклонил свою свадьбу с принцессой, Мариам была послана на разведку, дабы узнать личность зеленоволосой любовницы Кайла. Отправив Нэй во Дворец Фризис и проведя собственное расследование в Эльфегорте, Мариам сообщила, через Аллена и Эллуку, что не смогла вычислить личность зеленоволосой девушки, не смотря на все её усилия. Магичка подметила что они о девушки знали только то что была зелёно-волосый и Мариам объяснила что в то время местонахождение Кайла в Elphegort было исследовано, никакая информация не была найдена, как будто кто-то специально им мешал что либо найти. After the assassination attempt on Riliane a few days later in EC 500, Mariam was one of the few people she permitted beside her. About a week after the princess' birthday, Mariam learned that Leonhart was discovered dead in the river and attended his funeral. Seeing his foster daughter, Germaine, silent, she held the child in her arms, her shoulders trembling.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Some time later, Keel Freesis asked for a messenger to visit in exchange for aid to Lucifenia; Mariam was one of the servants chosen but Keel refused to have her, and Allen was selected instead. A few days later, Mariam answered Riliane's screams for her, entering the Hall of Sounds and hearing the princess' orders. Alerted that King Kyle had rejected his betrothal to the princess, Mariam was sent on a reconnaissance mission to discover the identity of Kyle's green-haired lover.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Sending Ney to the Freesis Mansion and doing her own investigation in Elphegort, Mariam reported to the princess' bedroom and informed her, Allen, and Elluka that she remained clueless despite all her efforts. The mage noted that they only knew of the girl's hair color and Mariam explained that while Kyle's whereabouts in Elphegort were investigated, no information was obtained, as if they were being impeded from learning the truth. Глава горничных наблюдала как у Рилиан началась истерика до того как позвать Прим Министра Минис и приказав ему убить всех зелёно-волосых девушек в Ельпегорте. После того как Эллука столкнулась с требованиям Рилианы сжеч лес препятствующий вторжением, Магичка выбижала из комнаты и Мариам нервно побежала за ней. В залах, ей удалось остановить Эллуку и рассуждать с нею но Магичка возразила и сказала что её задача была завершина с смертью Анны и Арса и что она соберается бежать с Джулианной по дальше от буземия принцессы. Когда она её спросила что будет делать после, волшебница начала отвечать до того как увидела как Аллен наблюдает за ними и прокляла. После предскозании Эллуке Аллену по поводу разрушения Люцифианы, Магичка сказала Мариам какой счастливой её сделала она и Леонхарт, желая чтобы Аллен не препятствовал им в настоящие время. С слезами в глазах, Мариам услышала прощание Эллуке до того как волшебница ушла. The Head of Maids watched as Riliane erupted into a tantrum before calling for Prime Minister Minis and ordering him to have all the green-haired women in Elphegort slaughtered. After Elluka confronted Riliane's demand that the forest impeding an invasion be burned, the mage stormed out of the room and Mariam nervously chased after her. In the halls, she stopped Elluka and tried to reason with her but the mage replied that her task was finished with Anne and Arth's deaths and would flee with Gumillia from Riliane's madness. Asking what she would do afterward, the sorceress began her response before seeing Allen watching them and cursed. After Elluka prophesized Lucifenia's destruction to Allen, the mage told Mariam how happy she and Leonhart made her, wishing Allen wasn't present to impede their time together. With tears in her eyes, Mariam heard Elluka's farewell before the sorceress departed.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Некоторые время спустя, Мариам узнала что Рилиан наняла Гаста Веном и приготовилась подовать ему еду в его помещение. Раздраженная, Мариам вошла чтобы найти Гаста с Аеллном, бывший знакомый дразнил её о том как она неожидано изменилась и стала прислугой. Раздраженная, Мариам ответила как он до сих пор ещё наёмник, и не изменился совсем. Он ответил что сражаться это все что знает и она заметила что он очевидно никогда не смирился с сметью сестры. После их краткого обмена, Глава Горничныз сказала Аллену позаботится о Гасте. До ухода, она спросила наёмника, почему он сражается, на что он ей ответил что ищет место для смерти. Some time later, Mariam learned that Riliane hired Gast Venom and prepared to serve him food in his quarters. Annoyed, Mariam entered to find Gast with Allen, the former teasing her about how she unexpectedly changed and became a servant. Irked, Mariam replied how he was still a mercenary, not changing at all. He responded that fighting was all he could do and she remarked that he obviously never got over his sister's death. After their brief interchange, the Head of Maids told Allen to take care of Gast. Before leaving, she asked why the mercenary was fighting and he told her he was searching for a place to die.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Lucifenian Revolution Революция Люцифении К концу Люцифианской Революции, Мариам и Аллен были единственные кто не сбежал когда революция коснулась дверей дворца. Она шепнула это началось, услышив звуки вторжения в замок. Злая, Ней её бросила, приемные родители саркастически подметили свои матери-дочери отношения и сказали Аллену бежать, когда у него была возможность. Аллен отказался бежать и остовлять Рилиан без защиты, на что горнычная вздохнула и сказала что у неё нет намереней умирать, выбирая проверить свои способности на армии Сопротивления. Схватив свой нож с полки, Мариам попрощалась с Принцам Адексиель, и сказала им встретиться вновь если они оба выживут. Towards the end of the Lucifenian Revolution, Mariam and Allen were the only servants who didn't flee as the revolutionaries approached the palace gates. She whispered it had started, hearing the sounds of the palace invasion. Angry, Ney had left her, the foster parent sarcastically noted their mother-daughter relationship and told Allen to escape as well while he had the chance. With his refusal to leave Riliane unprotected, the maid sighed and told him she had no intention of dying, choosing to test her limits fighting the Resistance army. Grabbing her knife from her shelf, Mariam said goodbye to Prince Alexiel, and told them to meet again if they both survived. После того как ушла из комнаты прислуг, Мариам вошла в Heavenly Yard (Небесный Двор) и сразила вторгающихся, просив прощения за то что не может им позволить проникнуть. Мариам приступила к сокрушению солдат, сражая их один за другим. Увидев Жармен командующей полем боя, окровавленный убийцы тихо ей сказали что она, как женщина генерал, была сильной. Сплочение солдат за ней, Мариам начала свою контратаку и пыталась остановит атаку Жармен по замку но в скорем была отакована фехтовальщиком, вынуждена уклонится от удара. Она пронзила женщину своим мечами, спрашивая личность атакующих, она промахнулась но уничтожила её плащь. Когда фехтовальщик показал своё личцо, Мариам была шакирована тем, что фехтовальщик это Шарттета. В ужасе горничная спросила, почему она принимает участие в революционной армии, а затем спросила у бога с недоверием реальности. After leaving the Servants Room, Mariam entered the Heavenly Yard and struck down the invading soldiers, apologizing before explaining she could not let them through. Mariam proceeded to overwhelm the soldiers, striking them down one by one. Seeing Germaine commanding the battlefield, the bloodied assassin softly told her that she, like women in general, were strong individuals. Rallying the soldiers behind her, Mariam began the counterattack and attempted to halt Germaine's charge into the palace but was soon after attacked by a cloaked swordsman, forced to evade the strike. She stabbed the woman with her blades, questioning the attacker's identity, and narrowly missed but destroyed her cloak. As the swordsman revealed her face, Mariam's face turned to utter shock at the sight of Chartette. Horrified, she asked why the maid participated in the revolutionary army and then asked God why with disbelief at the reality.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Сражаясь в Шартетт, Мариам спросила вновь почему она присоеденилась к революции,на что был ответ что она это делала из-за того что следовала своим чувствам как люди. Мариам ответила, что такой поступок только огорчит Рилиан. Уклоняясь от удара горничной, она успешно разрушила оружия свроей ладоноью после того как оно застряло в земле. Наёмник, пинал Шарттету к стине, толкая её но был внезапно поражен рактными перчатками женщины, недееспособным и тяжело раненым. Мариам встала обратно на ноги и пременила приимущество бывший горничней краткое колебание используя дымовую бомбу для того чтобы скрыть своё исчезновения. Шакирована победой Шартетт, Глава Горничных отступила в угол, только для прихода Ней и чтобы сказать что она её искала. Мариам сказала своей приёмной дочери убегать, но к сожалению была убита ножом в спину. Во время смерти Мариам думала о том как все кого знала её предали и то что никогда не узнает кто победил. Battling Chartette, Mariam asked again why she joined the revolutionaries, hearing her say it was because she was following her feelings like the people. Mariam responded that doing so would only make Riliane unhappy. Evading the former maid's downward slash, she successfully shattered the weapon with her palm after it was stuck in the ground. The assassin, kicking Chartette into a wall, pushed her offensive but was suddenly struck by the woman's rocket glove, incapacitated and heavily injured. Mariam recovered and took advantage of the former maid's brief hesitation, using a smoke bomb to cover her escape. Shaken by Chartette's victory over her, the Head of Maids retreated to a corner, only for Ney to arrive and say she was searching for her. Mariam told her adopted daughter to flee and is suddenly stabbed in the back. Collapsing to the ground, Mariam contemplates how everyone she knew had betrayed her. Knowing she wouldn't see the outcome regardless of who won, Mariam died.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Legacy Наследие После её смерти и конца революции, патрулирующий Марлонский солдат нашел её тело в Небесном Двору и доложил о находке Королю Кейлу. Во время состоявшейся на следующий день мирной конференции, он проинформировал делегатов о докладе. Не смотря на то что предполагалось что она была убита во время попытки побега в революции, никто не сообщил об убийстве, оставляя тайну неразгаданной. Following her demise and the revolution's end, a patrolling Marlon soldier found her body in the Heavenly Yard and reported the finding to King Kyle. During the peace conference held the next day, he informed the delegates of the report. Although it was assumed she was killed by the revolutionary army during her escape, no one reported the kill, leaving the mystery unsolved.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Personality and Traits Личность и Черты Характера Мариам была внешне холодной, суровой, и мрачной женщиной, выполняя свои обязанности прислуги короны Люцифианы, без жалоб и смерясь с детскими действиями суровым и пунктуальным образом. Не смотря на её мрачную внешность, она не была бессердечной и прятала заботливую и чувствительную сторону для тех, кто окружали её; отметив, истощение Аллена, она предложила слуге поспать до того как надо будет убирать и, когда Шарттет думала что от неё одни неприятности, Мариам утешила её. Она была очень преданна своим друзьям, Леонхарт и Эллука, и была сильно шакирована смертю Леонхарта и уходам Эллуки. Мариам была свирепо преданна Королевской Семьи Люцифианы, нарушая долг перед своей родной страной для того чтобы им служить и позже стремясь угодить более эгоистичные капризам Рилиан. В результате, она обезумела от многочисленных предательств, она страдала от того что все кого знала её бросали по той или иной причине. Во время своей смерти, Мариам чувствовала крайне одинокой и преданной, её дух заметно был сломан из-за всей боли которою пережила. Mariam was an outwardly cold, harsh, and somber woman, acting out her duties as a servant to the Lucifenian crown without complaint and dealing with childish actions in a stern and punctual manner. Despite her grim exterior, she was not heartless and hid a caring and sensitive side for those around her; noting Allen's exhaustion, she suggested the servant sleep before having to clean and,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 when Chartette became frustrated at her lack of grace, Mariam comforted her.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver She was deeply attached to her friends, Leonhart and Elluka, and was greatly shaken by the former's death and the latter's departure.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Mariam was fiercely loyal to the Lucifenian Royal Family, defecting from her native country to serve them and later striving to please Riliane's increasingly selfish whims. As a result, she was distraught by the multiple betrayals she suffered with everyone she knew leaving her for one reason or another. In her dying moments, Mariam felt utterly alone and betrayed, her spirit visibly broken from all the pain she endured.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности Мастерица плаща и кинжала, Мариам быстро поднялась по служебной лестнице в Асмовеанской армии, получив звание генерала в очень юном возрасте. В качестве наёмницы и шпионки, она была экстремально спокойной и наблюдательной, что позволяет ей легко чувствовать присутствие окружающих её людей и предвидеть их нападения. Владея парными кинжалами, ей не доставляло труда, с абсолютной точностью убивать членов пехоты, оставляя брызги крови с каждым смертельным ударом. Её скорость и элегантность сделали её боевую технику подобную танцу, её кинжалы, казалось бы, плавающие с её быстрыми движениями. A master of cloak and dagger, Mariam quickly rose through the ranks of the Asmodean military, obtaining the rank of general at a very young age.The Daughter of Fog As an assassin and spy, she was very extremely calm and observant, allowing her to easily sense the presence of those around her and anticipate their attacks.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Wielding twin daggers, she effortlessly slaughtered common footsoldiers with absolute precision, leaving a spray of blood with each fatal stab. Her speed and elegance made her combat appear like a dance, her knives seemingly floating with her quick movements.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Эта скорость и изящество перенесены к своим обязанностям в качестве горничной были достижениям, выполняя свою роль в качестве Главы Горничных идеально. Среди наиболее заметных качеств Мариамы была её харизма и лидерство. Когда в бою, она воспользовалась своим мастерсвтом на линии фронта, чтобы вдохновить дух и, во время Люцифианской Революции, использовала свой легендарный статус сплотить контрнаступление. Наконец, Мариам была опытной в боевых искуств, и была способна отразить и увернуться от опасных атак без проблем. А так же она носила огромную силу в своих ногах, обезоруживание Эллуке и запиная Шарттет к стене с легкостью. This speed and grace carried over to her duties as a maid with many achievements, performing her role as Head of Maids perfectly.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Among Mariam's most notable qualities was her charisma and leadership, easily commanding her presence in front of others. When in combat, she took advantage of her skill on the front lines to inspire morale and, during the Lucifenian Revolution, utilized her legendary status to rally a counteroffensive.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Finally, Mariam was adept at martial arts, able to parry and dodge reckless attacks without trouble. She also carried tremendous strength in her kicks, disarming EllukaThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 and knocking Chartette into a wall with ease.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Character Connections Взаимосвязи Часовщица Эллука: Одна из Трёх Героев. Эллука была очень хорошой подругой Мариам, они сдружились во время Асмо-Билзианской войны. Она выразила разочарование в связи с её апатичным образом и была сбита с толку её детским повидениям, но все же ценила её значительно. Леонхарт Авадония: Один из трёх героев, Леонхарт был очень хорошем другом Мариам. они сдружились во время Асмо-Билзианской войны, хотя она завидовала простоте его желаний и скорости его мыслительного процесса. После его смерти, Мариам была сильно огорчена и утешала его дочь, Жармен, во время похорон когда была потрясена. Шартетт Лангели: Горничная котороя работает под руководством Мариам в дворце. Мариам утешала Шартетт когда та, во время работы, разбивала вещи в замке из-за её большой силы. Когда Шартетт просоеденилась к Революции и показала себя перед Главой Горничных, Мариам была шакированна и выразила недоверия. После того как Шартетт удержала победу в дуеле, она отступила, и приянла это как одно из многих предательств которых пережила, и была сильно потрясена. Ней Футапье: Приёмная дочь Мариамы. Мариам не показовала открыто её матери-дочери отношения к Ней; вместо этого, она относилась к ней как ещё одной горничной. Когда Ней бежал из дворца во время Люцифианской революции, Мариам горько заметила нелояльность дочери, но все же выразила обеспокоенность за её безопасность, увидев её в самом разгаре битвы. Когда Ней убила Мариам, она умирала с мыслями о том,что это было последнее из многих предательств. Гаст Веном: Товарищ Мариам с времен её службы в Асмодианской войне. Молодая Мариам сдружилась с Гастом до побега Люцифиану во время Асмо-Бильзианской войны. После того как встретилась с ним вновь, она выразила недовольство над тем как мало он изменился и тем что никак не мог пережить смерть сестры. Аллен Авадония: Слуга работающий в замке под руководством Мариам. Мариам была одна из не многих кто знал что Аллен и Рилиан была действительно близнецами, и она попыталась урегулировать свое смущение над тем, как у них с Рилиан такие разные роли в жизни. Она относилась к Аллену с внимательностью и симпатией, посоветов ему отдохнуть когда заметила его истощенность и обменяв с ним слова прощания перед отъездом, чтобы бороться с революционерами. Рилианна Люцифен д'Отриш: работодатель Мариам после смерти Арса и Анны. Мариам была верна Рилиан в качесве разширения её лояльности к Анне, не смотря на то что была раздраженна дерзастью и жестокостью принцессы. Она решила остаться верна ей до самого конца и воевала против революционеров которые вторжились в дворец. Elluka Clockworker: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Mariam had a deep friendship with Elluka cultivated during their time together in the Asmo-Beelzenian War. She expressed frustration with her lackadaisical manner and was bewildered by her ageless nature, but still valued her company greatly. She lost her composure when Elluka left the palace, tears in her eyes, and pleaded for her to stay; she later considered it one of many betrayals. Leonhart Avadonia: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Mariam had a deep friendship with Leonhart cultivated during their time together in the Asmo-Beelzenian War, although she envied the simplicity of his desires and thought process. After he was assassinated, she was greatly grieved and comforted his daughter, Germaine, during the funeral whilst shaken herself. Chartette Langley: A maid working under Mariam in the palace. Mariam acted as a comforting figure for Chartette when she was breaking objects in the palace due to her great strength. When Chartette joined the revolutionaries and revealed herself before the Head of Maids, Mariam was horrified and expressed disbelief. After Chartette bested her in a duel, she retreated, considering it one of many betrayals she suffered and was visibly shaken. Ney Futapie: Mariam's adopted daughter. Mariam did not openly show her mother-daughter relationship with Ney; she instead treated her as another one of the servants. When Ney fled the palace during the Lucifenian Revolution, Mariam bitterly remarked on her daughter's disloyalty, but still expressed concern for her safety after seeing her in the midst of battle. When Ney killed Mariam, she died thinking of how it was the last of many betrayals. Gast Venom: A comrade of Mariam's from her days in the Asmodean military. The young Mariam became friends with Gast before defecting to Lucifenia in the Asmo-Beelzenian War. After meeting him again, she expressed displeasure at how little he'd changed and his inability to accept his sister's death. Allen Avadonia: A servant working under Mariam in the palace. Mariam was one of the few people who knew that Allen and Riliane were actually twins, and she tried to settle his confusion over how he and Riliane could have such different roles. She treated Allen with consideration and sympathy, suggesting he rest when exhausted and sharing words of farewell with him before leaving to fight the revolutionaries. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Mariam's employer after Arth and Anne's death. Mariam was loyal to Riliane as an extension of her loyalty to Anne, though exasperated with the queen's petulent demands and cruelty. She resolved to stay loyal to her to the end and fought against the revolutionaries invading the palace. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концептуализация и Происхождение *Произхождение имени Мариам исходит из Арамейского, Персидского и Арабского имени ''Maryam, ''которое означает "звезда моря". '' *Mariam's name is derived from the Aramaic, Persian, and Arabic name Maryam, meaning "star of the sea". Curiosities Любопытно *По иронии судьбы, Мариам, предательница родины, была предана теми кому доверяла; более того, она была предана и убита Нэй, предательницой из Королевства Марлон. *Ironically, Mariam, a traitor to her homeland, was betrayed by those she trusted; even more so, she was betrayed and killed by Ney, a traitor from the Kingdom of Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver *Аллен приметил, что Рилиан нравилось кричать на слабого и дрожащего премьер министра Миниса больше, чем на стойкую Мариам. *Allen notes that Riliane enjoyed yelling at the weak and trembling Prime Minister Minis more than the adamant and composed Mariam.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Её основной цвет одежды горничной был фиолетовый, цвет, символизирующий Асмодеан. *Her maid outfit's primary color was purple, the representative color of Asmodean. Gallery Concept Art= 948021.jpg|Mariam's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Mariam.png|Mariam's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 Mariamconceptart2.png|Concept art of Mariam by Ichika Mariamconceptart.png|Concept art of Mariam's uniform before becoming a maid |-| Book Apparitions= 12778.jpg|Mariam's last conversation with Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Mariam's profile in the novel Three Heroes.jpg|The Three Heroes as seen in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Mariam with Leonhart and Elluka as seen in Twiright Prank Fanbook7.jpg|Mariam in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook MariamGastIllustStory.png|Mariam in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga Apparitions= kakiorosi_image_4.png|A picture of Mariam from The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver DoE_manga_Mariam.png|Mariam as she appears on the Aku Musu cover MariamAkuMusu.png|Mariam in the yonkoma MariamOperaBuffa.png|Mariam in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ MariamOperaBuffa2.png|Mariam before becoming a maid in the manga Mariammanga.png|Mariam in The Daughter of Evil manga Mariamwarattire.png|Mariam before becoming a maid in the manga Appearances References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Асмодеан Категория:3 Героя Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Mariam Futapie Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Люцифения